pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 6
February 6 is the 37th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar. There are 328 days remaining until the end of the year (329 in leap years). This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Monday, Wednesday or Saturday (58 in 400 years each) than on Thursday or Friday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Tuesday or Sunday (56). Contents = 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 See also 6 External links Events 1649 – The claimant King Charles II of England and Scotland is declared King of Great Britain, by the Parliament of Scotland. This move was not followed by the Parliament of England nor the Parliament of Ireland. 1685 – James II of England and VII of Scotland becomes King upon the death of his brother Charles II. 1778 – American Revolutionary War: In Paris the Treaty of Alliance and the Treaty of Amity and Commerce are signed by the United States and France signaling official recognition of the new republic. 1788 – Massachusetts becomes the sixth state to ratify the United States Constitution. 1806 – Battle of San Domingo: British naval victory against the French in the Caribbean. 1815 – New Jersey grants the first American railroad charter to John Stevens. 1819 – Sir Thomas Stamford Raffles founds Singapore. 1820 – The first 86 African American immigrants sponsored by the American Colonization Society depart New York to start a settlement in present-day Liberia. 1833 – Otto becomes the first modern King of Greece. 1840 – Signing of the Treaty of Waitangi, establishing New Zealand as a British colony. 1843 – The first minstrel show in the United States, The Virginia Minstrels, opens (Bowery Amphitheatre in New York City). 1851 – The largest Australian bushfires in a populous region in recorded history take place in the state of Victoria. 1862 – American Civil War: Forces under the command of Ulysses S. Grant and Andrew H. Foote give the Union its first victory of the war, capturing Fort Henry, Tennessee in the Battle of Fort Henry. 1899 – Spanish–American War: The Treaty of Paris, a peace treaty between the United States and Spain, is ratified by the United States Senate. 1900 – The Permanent Court of Arbitration, an international arbitration court at The Hague, is created when the Senate of the Netherlands ratifies an 1899 peace conference decree. 1914 – The Bondetåget, a peasant uprising in support of the monarchy, takes place in Sweden 1918 – British women over the age of 30 get the right to vote. 1919 – The five-day Seattle General Strike begins. 1922 – The Washington Naval Treaty is signed in Washington, D.C., limiting the naval armaments of United States, Britain, Japan, France, and Italy. 1934 – Far-right leagues rally in front of the Palais Bourbon in an attempted coup against the French Third Republic, creating a political crisis in France. 1942 – World War II: The United Kingdom declares war on Thailand. 1951 – The Canadian Army enters combat in the Korean War. 1951 – The Broker, a Pennsylvania Railroad passenger train derails near Woodbridge Township, New Jersey. The accident kills 85 people and injures over 500 more. The wreck is one of the worst rail disasters in American history. 1952 – Elizabeth II becomes queen regnant of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth realms upon the death of her father, George VI. At the exact moment of succession, she was in a tree house at the Treetops Hotel in Kenya. 1954 – United Nations Security Council Resolution 112 relating to Sudan is adopted. 1958 – Eight Manchester United F.C. players and 15 other passengers are killed in the Munich air disaster. 1959 – Jack Kilby of Texas Instruments files the first patent for an integrated circuit. 1959 – At Cape Canaveral, Florida, the first successful test firing of a Titan intercontinental ballistic missile is accomplished. 1975 – A crucial by-election is held in Kankesanthurai, Sri Lanka. 1976 – In testimony before a United States Senate subcommittee, Lockheed Corporation president Carl Kotchian admits that the company had paid out approximately $3 million in bribes to the office of Japanese Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka. 1978 – The Blizzard of 1978, one of the worst Nor'easters in New England history, hit the region, with sustained winds of 65 mph and snowfall of four inches an hour. 1981 – The National Resistance Army of Uganda launches an attack on a Ugandan Army installation in the central Mubende District to begin the Ugandan Bush War. 1987 – Justice Mary Gaudron is appointed to the High Court of Australia, the first woman to be appointed. 1988 – Michael Jordan makes his signature slam dunk from the free throw line inspiring Air Jordan and the Jumpman logo. 1989 – The Round Table Talks start in Poland, thus marking the beginning of overthrow of communism in Eastern Europe. 1996 – Willamette Valley Flood: Floods in the Willamette Valley of Oregon, United States, causes over US$500 million in property damage throughout the Pacific Northwest. 1996 – Birgenair Flight 301 crashed off the coast of the Dominican Republic, and all 189 people inside the airplane are killed. This is the worst accident/incident involving a Boeing 757. 1998 – Washington National Airport is renamed Ronald Reagan National Airport. 2000 – Second Chechen War: Russia captures Grozny, Chechnya, forcing the separatist Chechen Republic of Ichkeria government into exile. 2012 – A 6.9 magnitude earthquake hits near the central Philippines off the coast of Negros Island causing at least 51 deaths and injuring 112 others. 2013 – A 8.0 magnitude earthquake hits the Solomon Islands killing 10 people and injuring 17 others. 2016 – A 6.4 magnitude earthquake hits southern Taiwan, killing at least 38 people and injuring over 530 more. Births 885 – Emperor Daigo of Japan (d. 930) 1347 – Dorothea of Montau, Prussian saint (d. 1394) 1452 – Joanna, Princess of Portugal (d. 1490) 1465 – Scipione del Ferro, Italian mathematician and theorist (d. 1526) 1536 – Sassa Narimasa, Japanese samurai (d. 1588) 1577 – Beatrice Cenci, Italian murderer (d. 1599) 1582 – Mario Bettinus, Italian mathematician, astronomer, and philosopher (d. 1657) 1605 – Bernard of Corleone, Italian saint (d. 1667) 1608 – António Vieira, Portuguese priest and philosopher (d. 1697) 1611 – Chongzhen Emperor of China (d. 1644) 1612 – Antoine Arnauld, French mathematician, theologian, and philosopher (d. 1694) 1643 – Johann Kasimir Kolbe von Wartenberg, Prussian politician, 1st Minister President of Prussia (d. 1712) 1664 – Mustafa II, Ottoman sultan (d. 1703) 1695 – Nicolaus II Bernoulli, Swiss-Russian mathematician and theorist (d. 1726) 1665 – Anne, Queen of Great Britain (d. 1714) 1726 – Patrick Russell, Scottish surgeon and zoologist (d. 1805) 1732 – Charles Lee, English-American general (d. 1782) 1736 – Franz Xaver Messerschmidt, German-Austrian sculptor (d. 1783) 1744 – Pierre-Joseph Desault, French anatomist and surgeon (d. 1795) 1748 – Adam Weishaupt, German philosopher and academic, founded the Illuminati (d. 1830) 1753 – Évariste de Parny, French poet and author (d. 1814) 1756 – Aaron Burr, American colonel and politician, 3rd Vice President of the United States (d. 1836) 1757 – Julian Ursyn Niemcewicz, Belarusian-Polish poet, playwright, and politician (d. 1841) 1769 – Ludwig von Wallmoden-Gimborn, Austrian general (d. 1862) 1772 – George Murray, Scottish general and politician, Secretary of State for War and the Colonies (d. 1830) 1778 – Ugo Foscolo, Italian author and poet (d. 1827) 1781 – John Keane, 1st Baron Keane, Irish general and politician, Governor of Saint Lucia (d. 1844) 1796 – John Stevens Henslow, English botanist and geologist (d. 1861) 1797 – Joseph von Radowitz, Prussian general and politician, Foreign Minister of Prussia (d. 1853) 1799 – Imre Frivaldszky, Hungarian botanist and entomologist (d. 1870) 1800 – Achille Devéria, French painter and lithographer (d. 1857) 1802 – Charles Wheatstone, English-French physicist and cryptographer (d. 1875) 1811 – Henry Liddell, English priest, author, and academic (d. 1898) 1814 – Auguste Chapdelaine, French missionary and saint (d. 1856) 1818 – William M. Evarts, American lawyer and politician, 27th United States Secretary of State (d. 1901) 1829 – Joseph Auguste Émile Vaudremer, French architect, designed the La Santé Prison and Saint-Pierre-de-Montrouge (d. 1914) 1832 – John Brown Gordon, American general and politician, 53rd Governor of Georgia (d. 1904) 1833 – José María de Pereda, Spanish author and academic (d. 1906) 1833 – J. E. B. Stuart, American general (d. 1864) 1834 – Edwin Klebs, German-Swiss pathologist and academic (d. 1913) 1834 – Ema Pukšec, Croatian-German soprano (d. 1889) 1834 – Wilhelm von Scherff, German general and author (d. 1911) 1838 – Henry Irving, English actor and manager (d. 1905) 1838 – Israel Meir Kagan, Lithuanian-Polish rabbi and author (d. 1933) 1839 – Eduard Hitzig, German neurologist and psychiatrist (d. 1907) 1843 – Inoue Kowashi, Japanese scholar and politician (d. 1895) 1843 – Frederic William Henry Myers, English poet and philologist, co-founded the Society for Psychical Research (d. 1901) 1845 – Isidor Straus, German-American businessman and politician (d. 1912) 1847 – Henry Janeway Hardenbergh, American architect, designed the Plaza Hotel (d. 1918) 1849 – Ida Straus, German-American businesswoman (d. 1912) 1852 – C. Lloyd Morgan, English zoologist and psychologist (d. 1936) 1852 – Vasily Safonov, Russian pianist, composer, and conductor (d. 1918) 1854 – Prince Thomas, Duke of Genoa (d. 1931) 1861 – Nikolay Zelinsky, Russian chemist and academic (d. 1953) 1864 – John Henry Mackay, Scottish-German philosopher and author (d. 1933) 1866 – Karl Sapper, German linguist and explorer (d. 1945) 1872 – Robert Maillart, Swiss engineer, designed the Salginatobel Bridge and Schwandbach Bridge (d. 1940) 1874 – Bhaktisiddhanta Sarasvati Thakura, Indian religious leader, founded the Gaudiya Math (d. 1937) 1873 – Billy Gohl, American serial killer (d. 1927) 1875 – Leonid Gobyato, Russian general (d. 1915) 1876 – Henry Blogg, English fisherman and sailor (d. 1954) 1879 – Othon Friesz, French painter (d. 1949) 1879 – Magnús Guðmundsson, Icelandic lawyer and politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Iceland (d. 1937) 1879 – Edwin Samuel Montagu, English politician, Chancellor of the Duchy of Lancaster (d. 1924) 1879 – Carl Ramsauer, German physicist and author (d. 1955) 1880 – Nishinoumi Kajirō II, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 25th Yokozuna (d. 1931) 1884 – Marcel Cohen, French linguist and scholar (d. 1974) 1887 – Josef Frings, German cardinal (d. 1978) 1890 – Khan Abdul Ghaffar Khan, Pakistani activist and politician (d. 1988) 1892 – Maximilian Fretter-Pico, German general (d. 1984) 1892 – William P. Murphy, American physician and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1987) 1893 – Muhammad Zafarullah Khan, Pakistani politician and diplomat, 1st Minister of Foreign Affairs for Pakistan (d. 1985) 1894 – Eric Partridge, New Zealand-English lexicographer and academic (d. 1979) 1894 – Kirpal Singh, Indian guru and author (d. 1974) 1895 – Babe Ruth, American baseball player and coach (d. 1948) 1897 – Louis Buchalter, American mobster (d. 1944) 1898 – Harry Haywood, American soldier and politician (d. 1985) 1899 – Ramon Novarro, Mexican-American actor, singer, and director (d. 1968) 1901 – Ben Lyon, American actor and singer (d. 1979) 1902 – George Brunies, American trombonist (d. 1974) 1903 – Claudio Arrau, Chilean pianist and composer (d. 1991) 1905 – Władysław Gomułka, Polish politician (d. 1982) 1905 – Jan Werich, Czech actor and playwright (d. 1980) 1906 – Joseph Schull, Canadian playwright and historian (d. 1980) 1908 – Amintore Fanfani, Italian journalist and politician, 32nd Prime Minister of Italy (d. 1999) 1908 – Edward Lansdale, American general and CIA agent (d. 1987) 1908 – Michael Maltese, American actor, screenwriter, and composer (d. 1981) 1910 – Irmgard Keun, German author (d. 1982) 1910 – Carlos Marcello, Tunisian-American gangster (d. 1993) 1911 – Ronald Reagan, American actor and politician, 40th President of the United States (d. 2004) 1912 – Eva Braun, German wife of Adolf Hitler (d. 1945) 1912 – Christopher Hill, English historian and author (d. 2003) 1913 – Mary Leakey, English-Kenyan archaeologist and anthropologist (d. 1996) 1914 – Thurl Ravenscroft, American voice actor and singer (d. 2005) 1915 – Kavi Pradeep, Indian poet and songwriter (d. 1998) 1916 – John Crank, English mathematician and physicist (d. 2006) 1917 – Louis-Philippe de Grandpré, Canadian lawyer and jurist (d. 2008) 1917 – Zsa Zsa Gabor, Hungarian-American actress and singer 1918 – Lothar-Günther Buchheim, German author and painter (d. 2007) 1919 – Takashi Yanase, Japanese poet and illustrator, created Anpanman (d. 2013) 1921 – Carl Neumann Degler, American historian and author (d. 2014) 1922 – Patrick Macnee, English-American actor and costume designer (d. 2015) 1922 – Denis Norden, English actor, screenwriter, and television host 1922 – Haskell Wexler, American director, producer, and cinematographer (d. 2015) 1923 – Gyula Lóránt, Hungarian footballer and manager (d. 1981) 1924 – Billy Wright, English footballer and manager (d. 1994) 1924 – Jin Yong, Hong Kong author and publisher, founded Ming Pao 1925 – Walker Edmiston, American actor and puppeteer (d. 2007) 1925 – Pramoedya Ananta Toer, Indonesian author (d. 2006) 1927 – Gerard K. O'Neill, American physicist and astronomer (d. 1992) 1928 – Allan H. Meltzer, American economist and academic 1929 – Pierre Brice, French actor and singer (d. 2015) 1929 – Colin Murdoch, New Zealand pharmacist and veterinarian, invented the tranquilliser gun (d. 2008) 1929 – Oscar Sambrano Urdaneta, Venezuelan author and critic (d. 2011) 1929 – Valentin Yanin, Russian historian and author 1930 – Jun Kondo, Japanese physicist and academic 1931 – James Bonk, American chemist and academic (d. 2013) 1931 – Rip Torn, American actor, director, and producer 1931 – Mamie Van Doren, American actress and singer 1931 – Ricardo Vidal, Filipino cardinal 1932 – Camilo Cienfuegos, Cuban soldier and anarchist (d. 1959) 1932 – François Truffaut, French actor, director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1984) 1933 – Leslie Crowther, English comedian, actor, and game show host (d. 1996) 1936 – Donnie Brooks, American singer (d. 2007) 1936 – Kent Douglas, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (d. 2009) 1938 – Fred Mifflin, Canadian admiral and politician, 19th Minister of Veterans Affairs 1939 – Jean Beaudin, Canadian director and screenwriter 1939 – Mike Farrell, American actor, director, and producer 1939 – Jair Rodrigues, Brazilian singer (d. 2014) 1940 – Tom Brokaw, American journalist and author 1940 – Petr Hájek, Czech mathematician and academic 1940 – Jimmy Tarbuck, English comedian and actor 1941 – Stephen Albert, American pianist and composer (d. 1992) 1941 – Gigi Perreau, American actress and director 1942 – Sarah Brady, American activist and author (d. 2015) 1942 – Charlie Coles, American basketball player and coach (d. 2013) 1942 – Ahmad-Jabir Ahmadov Ismail oghlu, Azerbaijani philosopher and academic 1942 – James Loewen, American sociologist and historian 1942 – Tommy Roberts, English fashion designer (d. 2012) 1943 – Fabian Forte, American singer and actor 1943 – Ernie Field, English boxer and rugby player (d. 2013) 1943 – Gayle Hunnicutt, American actress 1943 – Georgeanna Tillman, American singer and dancer (The Marvelettes) (d. 1980) 1944 – Christine Boutin, French politician, French Minister of Housing and Urban Development 1944 – Willie Tee, American singer-songwriter, keyboard player, and producer (The Wild Magnolias) (d. 2007) 1944 – Michael Tucker, American actor and producer 1945 – Bob Marley, Jamaican singer-songwriter and guitarist (Bob Marley and the Wailers) (d. 1981) 1946 – Richie Hayward, American drummer and songwriter (Little Feat and Fraternity of Man) (d. 2010) 1946 – Kate McGarrigle, Canadian musician and singer-songwriter (Kate & Anna McGarrigle and Mountain City Four) (d. 2010) 1946 – Jim Turner, American captain and politician 1947 – Bill Staines, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1947 – Daniel Yergin, American historian and author 1948 – Bunny Rugs, Jamaican singer (Third World and Inner Circle) (d. 2014) 1949 – Mike Batt, English singer-songwriter and producer (The Wombles) 1949 – Manuel Orantes, Spanish tennis player 1949 – Jim Sheridan, Irish director, producer, and screenwriter 1950 – Natalie Cole, American singer-songwriter and actress (d. 2015) 1950 – Timothy M. Dolan, American cardinal 1951 – Margo, Irish singer 1951 – Huw Lloyd-Langton, English guitarist (Hawkwind, Widowmaker, and The Meads of Asphodel) (d. 2012) 1951 – Kevin Whately, English actor 1952 – Tim Blake, English keyboard player (Gong and Hawkwind) 1952 – Viktor Giacobbo, Swiss actor, producer, and screenwriter 1952 – Ricardo La Volpe, Argentinian footballer, manager, and coach 1955 – Michael Pollan, American journalist, author, and academic 1955 – Bruno Stolorz, French rugby player and coach 1956 – Nazan Öncel, Turkish singer-songwriter 1956 – Jon Walmsley, English-American singer-songwriter and actor 1957 – Andres Lipstok, Estonian economist and politician, Estonian Minister of Economic Affairs 1957 – Kathy Najimy, American actress and producer 1957 – Simon Phillips, English drummer and producer (Toto, Michael Schenker Group, 801, RMS, and PhD) 1957 – Robert Townsend, American actor and director 1958 – Cecily Adams, American actress and casting director (d. 2004) 1958 – Tim Dakin, English bishop and missionary 1960 – Jeremy Bowen, Welsh journalist 1960 – Megan Gallagher, American actress 1961 – Cam Cameron, American football player and coach 1961 – Bill Lester, American race car driver 1961 – Yury Onufriyenko, Ukrainian-Russian colonel, pilot, and astronaut 1962 – Stavros Lambrinidis, Greek lawyer and politician, Minister of Foreign Affairs for Greece 1962 – Richie McDonald, American singer-songwriter (Lonestar) 1962 – Axl Rose, American singer-songwriter and producer (Guns N' Roses, Hollywood Rose, and Rapidfire) 1963 – Scott Gordon, American ice hockey player and coach 1963 – Quentin Letts, English journalist and critic 1964 – Gordon Downie, Canadian singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor (The Tragically Hip) 1964 – Colin Miller, Australian cricketer and sportscaster 1964 – Andrey Zvyagintsev, Russian actor and director 1965 – Jan Svěrák, Czech actor, director, and screenwriter 1966 – Rick Astley, English singer-songwriter 1967 – Anita Cochran, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer 1967 – Izumi Sakai, Japanese singer-songwriter (Zard) (d. 2007) 1968 – Adolfo Valencia, Colombian footballer 1968 – Akira Yamaoka, Japanese composer and producer 1969 – David Hayter, American actor and screenwriter 1969 – Masaharu Fukuyama, Japanese singer-songwriter, producer, and actor 1969 – Tim Sherwood, English footballer and manager 1970 – Per Frandsen, Danish footballer and manager 1970 – Zhou Kehua, Chinese murderer (d. 2012) 1971 – Brad Hogg, Australian cricketer 1971 – Carlos Rogers, American basketball player 1971 – Brian Stepanek, American actor 1972 – Stefano Bettarini, Italian footballer 1972 – David Binn, American football player 1974 – Aljo Bendijo, Filipino journalist 1975 – Chad Allen, American baseball player and coach 1975 – Orkut Büyükkökten, Turkish computer scientist and engineer, created Orkut 1975 – Tomoko Kawase, Japanese singer-songwriter and producer (The Brilliant Green and Tommy heavenly6) 1976 – Tanja Frieden, Swiss snowboarder and educator 1976 – Princess Marie of Denmark 1976 – Kim Zmeskal, American gymnast and coach 1977 – Jason Euell, English footballer and coach 1977 – Josh Stewart, American actor and producer 1978 – Yael Naim, French-Israeli singer-songwriter 1979 – Dan Bălan, Moldovan singer-songwriter and producer (O-Zone) 1980 – Ben Lawson, Australian actor 1980 – Mamiko Noto, Japanese voice actress and singer 1980 – Conor O'Brian, American wrestler 1980 – Kim Poirier, Canadian actress, singer, and producer 1980 – Luke Ravenstahl, American politician, 58th Mayor of Pittsburgh 1981 – Ricky Barnes, American golfer 1981 – Calum Best, American-English model and actor 1981 – Shim Eun-jin, South Korean singer and actress (Baby V.O.X.) 1981 – Alison Haislip, American actress and producer 1981 – Jens Lekman, Swedish singer-songwriter and guitarist 1981 – Ty Warren, American football player 1982 – Tank, Taiwanese singer-songwriter 1982 – Alice Eve, English actress and producer 1982 – Elise Ray, American gymnast 1983 – Melrose Bickerstaff, American model and fashion designer 1983 – Brodie Croyle, American football player 1983 – Dimas Delgado, Spanish footballer 1983 – S. Sreesanth, Indian cricketer 1983 – Jamie Whincup, Australian race car driver 1983 – Myron Wolf Child, Canadian activist (d. 2007) 1984 – Darren Bent, English footballer 1984 – Piret Järvis, Estonian singer-songwriter and guitarist (Vanilla Ninja) 1984 – Antoine Wright, American basketball player 1985 – Kris Humphries, American basketball player 1985 – Joji Kato, Japanese speed skater 1985 – Crystal Reed, American actress 1985 – Yang Yu, Chinese swimmer 1986 – Yunho, South Korean singer, dancer, and actor (TVXQ) 1986 – Dane DeHaan, American actor 1986 – Alice Greczyn, American actress 1986 – Brendan Taylor, Zimbabwean cricketer 1987 – Hayato Ichihara, Japanese actor 1987 – Luisa Värk, Estonian singer 1988 – Bailey Hanks, American actress, singer, and dancer 1988 – Allison Holker, American actress and dancer 1989 – Craig Cathcart, Northern Irish footballer 1989 – Nora Fatehi, Canadian-Indian actress 1989 – Jonny Flynn, American basketball player 1990 – Adam Henrique, Canadian ice hockey player 1990 – Jermaine Kearse, American football player 1990 – Aida Rybalko, Lithuanian figure skater 1991 – Tobias Eisenbauer, Austrian ice dancer 1991 – Ida Njåtun, Norwegian speed skater 1991 – Eva Wacanno, Dutch tennis player 1991 – Fei Yu, Chinese footballer 1992 – Víctor Mañón, Mexican footballer 1993 – Teresa Scanlan, American model, Miss America 2011 1993 – Tinashe, American singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress (The Stunners) 1995 – Moon Jong-up, South Korean singer and dancer (B.A.P) 1995 – Sam McQueen, English footballer 1996 – Justina Mikulskytė, Lithuanian tennis player Deaths 743 – Hisham ibn Abd al-Malik, Arab caliph (b. 691) 797 – Donnchad Midi, Irish king (b. 733) 891 – Photios I of Constantinople (b. 810) 1215 – Hōjō Tokimasa, Japanese emperor (b. 1138) 1378 – Joanna of Bourbon (b. 1338) 1497 – Johannes Ockeghem, Flemish composer and educator (b. 1410) 1515 – Aldus Manutius, Italian publisher, founded the Aldine Press (b. 1449) 1585 – Edmund Plowden, English lawyer and scholar (b. 1518) 1593 – Jacques Amyot, French author and translator (b. 1513) 1593 – Emperor Ōgimachi of Japan (b. 1517) 1612 – Christopher Clavius, German mathematician and astronomer (b. 1538) 1617 – Prospero Alpini, Italian physician and botanist (b. 1553) 1685 – Charles II of England (b. 1630) 1695 – Ahmed II, Ottoman sultan (b. 1643) 1740 – Pope Clement XII (b. 1652) 1775 – William Dowdeswell, English politician, Chancellor of the Exchequer (b. 1721) 1783 – Capability Brown, English gardener and architect (b. 1716) 1793 – Carlo Goldoni, Italian-French playwright (b. 1707) 1804 – Joseph Priestley, English chemist and theologian (b. 1733) 1806 – Thomas-Alexandre Dumas, Haitian-French general (b. 1762) 1807 – John Reid, Scottish general (b. 1721) 1833 – Pierre André Latreille, French zoologist and entomologist (b. 1762) 1834 – Richard Lemon Lander, English explorer (b. 1804) 1899 – Alfred, Hereditary Prince of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha (b. 1874) 1899 – Leo von Caprivi, German general and politician, Chancellor of Germany (b. 1831) 1916 – Rubén Darío, Nicaraguan poet, journalist, and diplomat (b. 1867) 1918 – Gustav Klimt, Austrian painter and illustrator (b. 1862) 1929 – Maria Christina of Austria (b. 1858) 1931 – Motilal Nehru, Indian lawyer and politician, President of the Indian National Congress (b. 1861) 1938 – Marianne von Werefkin, Russian-Swiss painter (b. 1860) 1942 – Jaan Soots, Estonian general and politician, 7th Estonian Minister of War (b. 1880) 1951 – Gabby Street, American baseball player, coach, and manager (b. 1882) 1952 – George VI of the United Kingdom (b. 1895) 1958 – victims of the Munich air disaster – Geoff Bent, English footballer (b. 1932) – Roger Byrne, English footballer (b. 1929) – Eddie Colman, English footballer (b. 1936) – Walter Crickmer, English footballer and manager (b. 1900) – Mark Jones, English footballer (b. 1933) – David Pegg, English footballer (b. 1935) – Frank Swift, English footballer and journalist (b. 1913) – Tommy Taylor, English footballer (b. 1932) 1963 – Abd el-Krim, Moroccan guerrilla leader (b. 1880) 1963 – Piero Manzoni, Italian painter and sculptor (b. 1933) 1964 – Emilio Aguinaldo, Filipino general and politician, 1st President of the Philippines (b. 1869) 1966 – Narcisa de Leon, Filipino film producer (b. 1877) 1967 – Martine Carol, French actress (b. 1920) 1976 – Ritwik Ghatak, Bangladeshi-Indian director and screenwriter (b. 1925) 1976 – Vince Guaraldi, American singer-songwriter and pianist (b. 1928) 1981 – Hugo Montenegro, American composer and conductor (b. 1925) 1981 – Frederica of Hanover (b. 1917) 1982 – Ben Nicholson, British painter (b. 1894) 1985 – James Hadley Chase, English-Swiss soldier and author (b. 1906) 1986 – Frederick Coutts, Scottish 8th General of The Salvation Army (b. 1899) 1986 – Dandy Nichols, English actress (b. 1907) 1986 – Minoru Yamasaki, American architect, designed the World Trade Center (b. 1912) 1987 – Julien Chouinard, Canadian lawyer and jurist (b. 1929) 1989 – Barbara W. Tuchman, American historian and author (b. 1912) 1989 – Netty Herawaty, Indonesian actress (b. 1930) 1990 – Jimmy Van Heusen, American pianist and composer (b. 1913) 1991 – Salvador Luria, Italian biologist and physician, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1912) 1991 – Danny Thomas, American actor, producer, and humanitarian (b. 1914) 1993 – Arthur Ashe, American tennis player and sportscaster (b. 1943) 1994 – Joseph Cotten, American actor and singer (b. 1905) 1994 – Jack Kirby, American author and illustrator (b. 1917) 1995 – James Merrill, American poet and playwright (b. 1926) 1996 – Guy Madison, American actor and producer (b. 1922) 1998 – Falco, Austrian singer-songwriter (b. 1957) 1998 – Carl Wilson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Beach Boys) (b. 1946) 1999 – Don Dunstan, Australian lawyer and politician, 35th Premier of South Australia (b. 1926) 1999 – Jimmy Roberts, American tenor (b. 1924) 2000 – Phil Walters, American racing driver (b. 1916) 2001 – Filemon Lagman, Filipino theoretician and activist (b. 1953) 2002 – Max Perutz, Austrian-English biologist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1914) 2004 – Gerald Bouey, Canadian lieutenant and economist (b. 1920) 2005 – Karl Haas, German-American pianist, conductor, and radio host (b. 1913) 2007 – Lew Burdette, American baseball player and coach (b. 1926) 2007 – Frankie Laine, American singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1913) 2007 – Willye White, American runner and long jumper (b. 1939) 2008 – Tony Rolt, English race car driver and engineer (b. 1918) 2009 – Philip Carey, American actor (b. 1925) 2009 – James Whitmore, American actor and singer (b. 1921) 2011 – Gary Moore, Irish singer-songwriter, guitarist, and producer (Skid Row and Thin Lizzy) (b. 1952) 2012 – Peter Breck, American actor (b. 1929) 2012 – David Rosenhan, American psychologist and academic (b. 1929) 2012 – Antoni Tàpies, Spanish painter and sculptor (b. 1923) 2012 – Janice E. Voss, American engineer and astronaut (b. 1956) 2013 – Chokri Belaid, Tunisian lawyer and politician (b. 1964) 2013 – Menachem Elon, German-Israeli academic and jurist (b. 1923) 2014 – Vasiľ Biľak, Slovak tailor and politician (b. 1917) 2014 – Ralph Kiner, American baseball player and sportscaster (b. 1922) 2014 – Maxine Kumin, American author and poet (b. 1925) 2014 – Vaçe Zela, Albanian-Swiss singer and guitarist (b. 1939) 2015 – André Brink, South African author and playwright (b. 1935) 2015 – Assia Djebar, Algerian-French author and translator (b. 1936) 2015 – Alan Nunnelee, American lawyer and politician (b. 1958) 2015 – Pedro León Zapata, Venezuelan cartoonist (b. 1929) 2016 – Dan Gerson, American screenwriter (b. 1966) 2016 – Dan Hicks, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Charlatans and The Acoustic Warriors) (b. 1941) 2016 – Eddy Wally, Belgian singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (b. 1932) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Amand Dorothea of Caesarea Mateo Correa Magallanes (one of Saints of the Cristero War) Paul Miki and Twenty-six Martyrs of Japan Titus Vedastus February 6 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) International Day of Zero Tolerance to Female Genital Mutilation (United Nations) Ronald Reagan Day (California) Sami National Day (Russia, Finland, Norway and Sweden) Waitangi Day, celebrates the founding of New Zealand in 1840. See also Sixth of February Battalion – a unit of the International Brigades during the Spanish Civil War External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to February 6. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:February